Dr Mario's Pills
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Mario is working hard in his lab, when suddenly his pills go missing! Now the doctor must find who took the pills, and wherever the pills went!


**Dr. Mario's Pills**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Haven't noticed a bit of Dr. Mario stories recently, so I decided to write one about him so that he can be represented in this ever gigantic section of Fanfiction Net. Read and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Since I'm too lazy to fully empathize this, I'll just come out and say this loud and clear - everything in this story belongs to Nintendo.

--------

It was your usual, happy-go-lucky day in Nintendo City. As the traffic congests even more than usual, we zoom to the peaceful, green and oval-shaped Oval Park within the very center of the gigantic, high-technology advanced metropolis, home to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, which, coincidentally is home to Nintendo City's most famous residents, the Super Smash Brothers. But, as always, not every day would be the same, single peace for what Master Hand has stated many tireless times, but today was going to be even more awkward.

And awkward is just the kind of thing for a troubled doctor and scientist, Doctor Mario.

Dr. Mario was sorting out all of his files. However, as he sorted out his files, he accidentally misplaced his different-colored pills. And why would this be a bad thing? Because he needed his pills to help cure any medical problems the Smashers had. So when Dr. Mario realized that his pills were missing, the doctor took action.

"My pills shall not go missing!" Dr. Mario triumphally shouted as he ran out of his laboratory within the main floor of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion up the stairs.

The search began as Dr. Mario scourged all over the living room. He looked in the couch, he opened up the television set and checked inside, he looked under the sofas, but none of his pills were there. Dr. Mario groaned as he ran into the kitchen, opening up cabinets and tossing dishes and glasses out. He then opened up the refrigerator to see if he misplaced his pills in there, but luckily, common sense came to him as he headed upstairs onto the mansion's second floor. As he throughly searched through the different room of the Smashers, he received mixed reactions. Kirby accidentally sucked Dr. Mario in and turned into Dr. Kirby, while Peach was beating up the doctor for accidentally opening her room while she was in her pink-colored frilly underwear and undergarments, putting on her pink dress. Dr. Mario quickly fixed up his injuries, and he then opened up Bowser's room, to which he was burnt by Bowser. Bowser later apologized to Dr. Mario, stating that he mistaken the doctor for Mario, who incidentally came strolling by whistling.

As Bowser chased Mario down the stairs, Dr. Mario went into the bathrooms to see if there were any pills in the toilets or the showers. Luckily, he let out a sigh of relief as Luigi came in and told the doctor that he and Mario did some plumbing several minutes ago, and there was no trace of pills down the toilet's pipes. Relieved, Dr. Mario decided to head into Master Hand's office, and asked Master Hand if he saw any pill. Master Hand shook himself and said no, although he did mention that Crazy Hand was seen playing around with various, pill-shaped objects. Gasping, Dr. Mario rushed up the staircase right next to Master Hand's office and headed up to the attic, where he looked around for Crazy Hand. Attacking the many cardboard boxes and various rejected objects that lie unwanted, Dr. Mario accidentally knocked Solid Snake unconscious, who was playing Solitaire by himself in his own cardboard box. Dr. Mario then spotted a set of stairs nearby, and he ran up it to head to the rooftop. He gasped in surprise as he witnessed Crazy Hand selling his pills to several Nintendo bosses.

Dr. Mario's eyes were lit aflame with anger, and he grabbed a Fire Flower nearby and used it to spurt flames at the Nintendo bosses, forcing them to retreat away to Nintendo City. Crazy Hand trembled in fear as Dr. Mario tossed away the Fire Flower and grabbed a Home Run Bat, preparing to whack the white glover. Crazy Hand shrieked like a little girl, and he was beaten up repeatedly by Dr. Mario as he swung the Home Run Bat several times into him, damaging the white glove. Later, back in Dr. Mario's laboratory, Dr. Mario can be seen studying the basic of his medics while Crazy Hand was forced to make new pills as punishment.

**THE END**


End file.
